A Long Time Coming
by shelovesyou2
Summary: Amanda finally finds the courage to ask Olivia out on a date? What happens when a certain male that Olivia loved some time ago returns? How will Amanda react? What will happen? And Who is it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the SVU characters used in this story. All credit goes to Dick Wolf.

Chapter 1

After this case, long few days. Lack of sleep, food from the vending machine. All the detectives are running on the horrible coffee in the squad room. Only able to catch an hour of sleep here and there. All exhausted so now that the case is closed. They are all heading home but to be expected Olivia is still lingering around the 1-6. Amanda walks back into the precinct having forgotten her phone "Liv?" she questions "What are you still doing here? We're all heading out"

Liv sighs and looks up "I know. I jus – I just don't think I can sleep right now" The blonde looks at her curiously, tilting her head to the side and nods turning on her heel to leave until Olivia speaks up again. "that bastard" she whispers.

Amanda quickly turns and glances at the brunette detective "Are you okay?" she asks tentatively.

Olivia nods "yeah, fine" she replies, rather annoyed with the question. "Bye Amanda, I'll see you tomorrow" she says trying to get rid of the blonde that has occupied her dreams. She doesn't want to be pouring her heart out to the younger woman. Well not like this, deprived of sleep and food.

Amanda was going to respond but decides against it "okay bye Liv"

"Amanda?" Olivia questions

"Yeah?"

"Can you text me when you get home?" Amanda looks at Olivia curiously "Please? I just want to know that you got home alright" Amanda nods and heads out.

_'What is that about?'_ Amanda thinks to herself

Olivia leaves the precinct about 5 minutes after Amanda but by the time she gets to her apartment building still hasn't texted her. She plonks down on the couch, sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She knows that she can't sleep until the blonde texts her. Instead of just sitting waiting she decides to take a nice hot bath, hoping it would relax her enough to even get just a few hours sleep. As she gets out, getting dressed she hears her phone buzz informing her of a new text message. She picks it up and reads

**_Hey Liv sorry it took so long, I stopped at a bar for a few drinks but I'm home now. Just gonna take a hot bath and then get into bed. Hope you feeling better – Rollins_**

Olivia is happy, the blonde is safe. She can finally get some much needed rest but replies hastily

**_That's fine Amanda. I'm home too. I'm okay. See you tomorrow – Liv_**

Amanda gets out of the bath and throws on her bathrobe to make her way to her bedroom. She picks up her phone, reads the message and sighs

**_Is everything okay Liv? Your message was pretty direct. Did I do or say something wrong? - Rollins_**

Olivia sits up in bed reading a message. Smiles cause it's from the blonde but frowns because she can't tell her what's wrong

**_Everything is fine Amanda. You haven't done anything. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight – Liv _**

Amanda lets a stray tear makes it way down her cheek but quickly wipes it away.

**_Fine see you tomorrow. Goodnight Liv 3 – Rollins_**

Olivia looks at the message from the blonde. "A heart?" she questions out lout knowing no one could hear her. She grabs her phone and snuggles it close to her heart and falls into a peaceful slumber with a content smile on her face.

Just a few short hours later Olivia is awakened by the sound of her alarm clock going off. She groans as she turns the alarm off and gets up to get ready for work. Half hour later, gun in her holster, coffee in hand. She picks up her keys and heads to work. She arrives and notices the guys are already there but not the blonde so she pulls out her phone to send her a message

**_Hey I'm at work, you alright getting here? – Liv _**

Amanda jumps out of bed at the buzz coming from her phone indicating a new text message

**_Shit I slept in. Be there soon ^_^ - Rollins_**

Olivia chuckles lightly to herself

**_Okay, I'll let the captain know. See you soon – Liv_**

Arriving at the precinct, Amanda rushes through the doors but stops when she realises everyone is only working through their stacks of paperwork. She flashes Olivia a grateful smile before heading to her own desk.

**A/N Hey guys a new story. Serious one this time. What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the SVU characters used in this story. All credit goes to Dick Wolf.

Chapter 2

Roughly around 11:45am Olivia takes a glance at the clock, running her right hand through her hair. Amanda can't help but stare at the movement. Biting her lip to stop the blush from creeping it's way up her neck and onto her face. Olivia feels eyes on her and turns to find the blondes eyes burning into her but unaware she is doing so. Amanda comes out of her trance as Olivia announces "lunch, I'm starved. Anyone wanna come with?" The guys all decline but ask her to pick them up a sandwich and donuts and they all hand over some money. "Rollins?" Olivia questions

Amanda blushes a deep shade of red before replying "Oh I'll come, I don't know what I'm going to have"

Olivia nods "okay, come on then. Let's go"

They walk out of the 1-6 together and head to their favourite deli across the street. They order their food and coffees. "Do you want to eat here?" Olivia asks hopeful. Secretly hoping she can spend some time alone with the blonde.

Amanda looks over at her "Yeah why not?" Sitting down at a table, opposite each other. Eating in relative silence but both stealing glances at the other.

Olivia breaks the silence "So Amanda, you come from Atlanta?"

"Yeah I do, I really miss home"

"Oh?" She questions

"It's just I miss my family, my friends you know"

"Fair enough. Siblings? Do you have any?" Olivia questions again

"What is this detective? Are you interrogating me?" Amanda responds chuckling.

"Ahhhh no, sorry just trying to make conversation" The brunette retorts

Amanda leans over and places her hand over the brunette detectives hand and whispers "It's okay Liv, I was only joking. But to answer your question, Yes Olivia I have a sister, her name is Kim"

Olivia looks up at the blonde and flashes her the famous OLIVIA BENSON smile. Amanda blushes and pulls her hand away hastily. Olivia groans at the loss of contact. "We should get back to the guys" Olivia says and she stands up to make her way out but is stopped by the blonde placing another hand on her arm.

"Sit, please? I need to talk to you"

Olivia reluctantly agrees and takes the seat she had just got out of. "Fine what's up Amanda?" Olivia asks a little concerned.

"Oh errrm I ah.. I don't know how to ask this"

"Just ask Amanda, Do you need help? Are you in trouble? Are you okay?" Olivia starts rambling off questions a little scared.

"Oh no it's not like that Liv. I'm okay, really"

Olivia tilts her head and looks at her "well what is it then?" she asks, sadness etched it her voice.

"I was errrm wondering errrm if you would maybe like to go to dinner with me?" she asks barely above a whisper.

Olivia had to lean in closer to make sure she heard her correctly "Are you asking me on a date Amanda?" she smiles softly.

"Ahhh well yeah? But if you don't want it to be a date, I understand. Maybe we could go as friends?"

"Which is it Amanda? Do you want to go on a date? Or just dinner as two friends?" she asks irritated

"Oh a date? Olivia would you go to dinner with me as my date?" Amanda asks with a new found confidence despite how she's feeling on the inside.

Olivia's smile grows wider "I would love to Amanda"

Amanda's smile matches that of the brunette detectives "Really?"

"Yes Amanda, really!"

"Ohhh it's Wednesday so how's Friday night when we both finish work?"

"Sounds perfect" Olivia says in a gentle and warm tone "Now should we get going? Or is there something else?"

"No. So yeah let's go" the blonde replies getting up and extending her hand for the brunette to take.

Olivia graciously accepts the hand offered to her and stands up. As she does Amanda leans in to place a gentle kiss on Olivia's cheek smirking when she notices the other detectives faint blush.  
"Thank you" Amanda says "For giving me a chance"

"You're welcome. Now let's get the guys food back to them before they come looking for us"

They both walk into the precinct and start handing out sandwiches and donuts to the guys. "What took you guys so long?" Fin asks "I'm starved"

"We ate there. And anyway you all had the option to come along but you chose not to. Not my fault"

Fin just snorts in response.

A/N Let me know what you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the SVU characters used in this story. All credit goes to Dick Wolf.

Chapter 3

The rest of the day was good. They continued their paperwork. Each handing the captain the work needed to be handed in. They all left the precinct at half past 5 that evening because they hadn't caught a case. They were all grateful since the last case took a toll on them all.

Olivia heads home and jumps straight into bed. She didn't sleep much the night before. She was happy, well content with her day so she decided to get some rest. She knew it wasn't going to be easy because her lunch scene with a certain blonde detective kept replaying in her mind. 7:30pm she finally fell asleep.

Waking up to the sound of her alarm clock but this time she had set it for half an hour earlier than normal to give herself time to shower. She gets out of bed and jumps in the shower humming Christina Aguilera's You are beautiful. Once she gets out, she gets dressed. Gun in holster, coffee in hand. She picks up her keys and heads to work unaware of the cheesy smile that has been plastered on her face since her lunch the previous day.

Getting into work, she is greeted by the rest of her squad. Yes Olivia is the last one to arrive today although she's not late. Amanda's smile mirrors the brunette detectives. She's finally been given a chance by the other detective. A chance she never thought she'd get but especially a chance she didn't think she deserved. However it was a chance and she wasn't going to waste it. She had been up the previous night sorting out details for their date. Making reservations. Amanda is brought out of her reverie by Olivia "Morning Amanda"

Amanda just shakes her head "ohhh ahh morning Liv"

"So guys any cases?" Olivia asks trying to kill the awkward silence that had fallen upon the squad room. Everyone shakes their heads. "Oh okay I'm going to go see Casey and do some trial prep for trial next week" She leaves the precinct. Swaying her hips, Amanda licks her lips in response but Olivia glances back noticing the flustered blonde. She giggles to herself.

Arriving at Casey's office.

Knock knock "come in" Casey calls out. Olivia opens the door "Detective, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hey Case, I came in to see if we could go over testimony for the trial next week?"

"Oh you're giving it up easy this time, I usually have to get Cragen chasing your ass"

"Sorry. Yes or are you busy?"

"Well Liv I am busy but it's okay. Give me 5 to get things out and sorted then we can start?"

"Sure Case"

They went through Olivia's testimony. They had a rock solid case. There was no way they could lose. The banter between these two women was easy and comfortable.

"I've missed you Casey. You're my best friend. We use to hang out all the time. Go out for dinner, drinks, movies. It's been so long since we've done that.

"I know Liv, I know. I've missed you too but I'm in love Olivia. Things have changed for me. You wouldn't understand"

Olivia's eyes filled up with tears at that last statement "just because my past relationships have failed doesn't mean I won't or don't understand Casey" anger evident in her tone. She turns on her heel to leave "Good day counsellor"

"Wait no Liv, I didn't mean-"

She was cut off by her office door slamming.

Walking back into the precinct everyone notices Olivia's swollen and red eyes. A sign that indicates she's been crying. Amanda walks over to her desk and sits in the chair beside it "Liv are you okay?" she whispers.

Olivia nods "yeah I'm okay Amanda. Just had words with Casey"

"I'm sorry" Amanda says gently placing her hand on Olivia's arm lightly and unconsciously drawing patterns on her arm. Olivia smiles and places her hand atop of Amanda's "Thank you Amanda"

Amanda really wanted to barge into Casey's office and find out what she said that caused the detective to cry but she decided against it.

Luck for both female detectives, the rest of the day and the following day had been fairly quiet. Only opened and closed cases, no major one so that means they got out early. They guys were all heading for drinks and to their surprise none of the females were joining them. Munch of course and his own theories and he shared those at the bar with the other male detectives.

Amanda and Olivia both head home to get ready for their date. Amanda texted Olivia as soon as she got home.

**_Thank you for giving me a chance Liv – Rollins_**

**_Look Amanda it's one date, that's hardly giving you a chance – Liv_**

**_You don't know what this means to me Olivia. I have waited so long – Rollins_**

**_How long? – Liv_**

**_Long enough. I'm on my way to pick you up now – Rollins_**

**_Okay see you soon – Liv_**

Amanda shuffles around outside Olivia's apartment door nervously waiting for her to open it. As the door opens she gasps "Oh my God. Olivia you look gorgeous"

Olivia blushes "Thanks Amanda. You look very beautiful too"

Amanda reaches out and takes Olivia's hand, bringing it to her lips and placing a gentle kiss on her hand while looking deeply into the brunette's eyes.

A/N What do you guys think? Next chapter will be the date.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the SVU characters used in this story. All credit goes to Dick Wolf.

Chapter 4

"Shall we go?" Olivia asked blushing. "Oh and Amanda where exactly are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise Liv. Come on lets go" Amanda drove her and Olivia to their destination. Olivia gasps when she realises where they are. The blonde had brought her to Alain Ducasse.

"Wow Amanda, this place is beautiful"

Amanda shrugs "Only the best for you Olivia" she replies.

Getting out of the car Amanda walks around to open the door for Olivia "Why thank you Miss Rollins"

"You are very welcome Ms Benson. Shall we?" she asks pulling her arm up so the brunette can latch on to her.

"We shall" was Olivia's reply as they walk into the restaurant together.

"Hi" a woman calls out

"Hello" Amanda responds "Reservation for Rollins"

The younger woman smile "Yes, follow me and I'll show you to your table"

"Thank you" the duo reply in unison.

"Here you go ladies. My name is Leah and I will be your waitress for tonight" she says placing menu's in front of both woman "May I start you off with a drink?"

Amanda looks at Olivia who replies "I'll have a glass of merlot"

"Can you make that a bottle of your finest?" Amanda adds and Olivia stares at the woman

"Of course. I'll be right back with your drinks" The waitress says excusing herself.

"Amanda this is very sweet of you but this place is very expensive"

"Olivia Benson will you relax? It's fine. Besides like I said earlier only the best for you Liv"

Olivia feels her heart flutter and the blondes confession. No one has ever treated her this way before and she loved it. Sure she'd been on many dates but nothing like this. She was happy. Pulled out of her trance as the waitress walks over with their bottle of wine, setting glasses down and pouring them both the standard amount. "Have you had a chance to look over the menu?"

Olivia nods to Amanda, Amanda orders first

"Can I get the Country Salad and the Roast organic chicken for one please?" she says closing her menu "Liv?"

"Oh can I get the Crab Cocktail and the Roasted venison loin" she replies setting her menu aside.

"Of course" the waitress replies "I'll be right out with your orders shortly"

Both detectives give the younger woman a small smile.

The banter between the two woman was comfortable, just getting to know each other more. Talking about their pasts. Amanda knew when she falls for the brunette detective. She was going to fall fast and hard just hoping Olivia would be there to catch her.

The waitress returns with their meals "Enjoy your meals ladies" and walks away.

They sit there eating, still making small talk still attempting to get to know each other better. Once they finish their meals the waitress heads back over to them to clear their table "how was your meals ladies?"

"Perfect" Olivia replies. Amanda nods and smiles.

"Great. I'm glad. Would either of you like to take a look at our dessert menu?"

They both shake their heads and this Amanda replies "No thank you"

The waitress nods and walks away with their plates in her hand.

Amanda and Olivia sit there talking more, laughing and just enjoying the company of each other and finishing the fine bottle of wine they had.

"Are you ready to go Liv?" Amanda asks secretly hoping she would say no so she could spend a little more time with the brunette.

Olivia nods her head, disappointed look on her face that doesn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"What was that face for?" Amanda asks hesitantly and signalling the waitress for the bill. The waitress heads towards them with the bill and Amanda gives her credit card. "Liv?"

Olivia sighs running a hand through her hair "Tonight, this, us. It was perfect Amanda and I'm just not sure I want it to end just yet" she says just above a whisper.

"Olivia it doesn't have to end if you don't want it to. Maybe we could go for a walk? And besides if you give me a chance, there will be plenty more dates just like this one."

Olivia perks up at hearing that "I'd like that"

Just then the waitress returns with the receipt. "Let's go" Amanda says.

Getting into the car, Amanda drives to a beautiful scenic walking track that she goes to a lot.

"Look Amanda, I'm new to this" Olivia says as the blonde pulls into the parking lot. She looks up curiously hoping she'd continue "I always thought I was straight but being with you right now, it's just so perfect"

"Listen Liv if you don't think you can handle this or you want to walk away, that's completely fine. I understand"

"That's not what I mean Amanda. I mean I'm confused"

"Okay" the blonde answers a little angry but doesn't show it "I'll take you home"

"No Amanda" she whispers as the blonde pulls back out into traffic "I don't want to go home"

"It's fine Olivia" The brunette detective cringes at the tone in the beautiful blondes voice.

"I'm sorry" Olivia mumbles as Amanda pulls up at her apartment "I didn't mean to ruin our date"

Amanda's heart breaks at the sadness etched in Olivia's voice "Liv it's fine, really. I'm going to walk you up. Is that okay?"

Olivia reluctantly agrees and they both step out and into the building, making their way up to Olivia's apartment in the elevator. Reaching Olivia's door, she takes out her keys, opens the door and turns to the blonde "Night cap?"

"I can't Liv, not tonight"

"Okay I understand. Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything Liv"

"Kiss me"

"Liv –"

She is cut off by soft lips pressing against hers. Olivia moans in satisfaction when Amanda deepens the kiss. She slowly breaks the kiss and leans her head against Amanda's "Wow, that kiss was –"

"Perfect" the blonde breathes out and Olivia nods. "Well I better go Liv. Thank you for tonight" She turns to walk away but is stopped by Olivia's arm on her shoulder pulling her back in for another searing kiss.

"No thank you Amanda and just so you know. I want this" she says gesturing to the two of them.

Amanda wraps her arms around the brunettes waist and pulls her in for yet another passionate kiss, breaking the kiss gently "See you tomorrow Liv" With that said, the blonde was gone.

**A/N What do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the SVU characters used in this story. All credit goes to Dick Wolf

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and pm's. I'm glad y'all are enjoying this story. Let's introduce a guy who held Olivia's heart for any years. ENJOY this chapter!**

Chapter 5

_Last night was perfect_ Olivia thought to herself. She was awakened by soft patters of rain against her window panes. She had the day off and pulled out her phone to text the blonde that had occupied her mind, thoughts and dreams.

**_Hey Amanda, I have the day off, just thought we could do something today – Liv_**

Amanda was already awake and had contemplated texting Olivia but decided it was too early. Her date with the brunette detective was better than she had imagined. They got to know each other better, laughed, almost cried but all in all it was still perfect.

**_I would love to. I should warn you though, I'm on call today – Rollins _**

**_Great and that's fine Amanda. I'll pick you up say at about 9am. Breakfast? – Liv _**

**_Sounds perfect, see you soon xx – Rollins_**

**_Yeah, see you soon – Liv_**

Olivia rushed around her bedroom trying to find something suitable to wear. Something that said she was interested but not desperate. She settled on a pair of black skinny jeans with a blue button down and her oh so famous Olivia Benson leather jacket.

Amanda on the other hand just casually got ready. Not at all worried about what to wear. She knew she looked great in all her clothes. She wasn't being cocky, just confident. One of the attributes that attracted the older detective.

Olivia left her apartment at 8:30am not wanting to be late picking up the blonde. She pulled up outside Amanda's apartment building. Quickly getting out, she enters the building making her way to the elevator. Reaching Amanda's floor she suddenly feels nerves settling in the pit of her stomach. She reluctantly gets out and starts pacing in the hallway outside Amanda's door. She stops and knocks gently.

As the door opens she is immediately greeted with a very happy Amanda who is smiling from ear to ear "Hi" she says sheepishly

"Hey" Amanda whispers "come in, I just gotta finish my hair and put my shoes on" she says as she steps away from the door. Olivia nod and steps in closing the door behind her. "Where are we going Liv?"

"Ahhhh to this café a few blocks away" she replies instantly.

"Okay, great. Let's go" Amanda says standing up after pulling her shoes on. Olivia nods and heads towards the door but is stopped by Amanda grabbing her arm, gently spinning her around and pressing their lips together. She caught Olivia off guard and pulled back slightly "Sorry Liv" she replies hesitant to say more upon feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

Olivia shakes her head, noticing the sad tone in the younger detective's voice, the tears threatening to fall "don't apologise" she countered pulling Amanda flush against her body placing a gentle but passionate kiss on Amanda's lips. Her hands automatically slip around the blonde's neck. The younger detective slips her arms around Olivia's waist as she deepens the kiss. Moaning softly in satisfaction when she realises the older woman has her lips slightly parted in which she took as an invitation. She slowly pushed her tongue into the other woman's mouth, exploring everything. The older of the two broke the kiss gently "mmmmmm" she purrs. "Shall we go?" Amanda nods and they head out and to the café.

"Morning ladies, table for 2?" asked a beautiful waitress as they entered the café.

"Yes please" Olivia replied. Noticing everyone staring at Amanda, she instinctively intertwined her fingers with Amanda's as they head to their table.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"Ahh I will get the waffles, with maple syrup, bananas and a streak of bacon with a coffee" Amanda responds.

"And I will get the big breakfast and a coffee thanks"

"You're welcome" the waitress says as she scribbles down the order. She turns back and winks at Amanda as she walks away which didn't go unnoticed by either woman. Olivia sighs running her hands over her face and through her hair.

"Liv what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong"

"Please, talk to me"

"Everyone is staring at you, the waitress winked at you" she states as if the blonde should known.

"Liv look at me?" the blonde questions but gets no response. "Olivia will you look at me please?" After the brunette finally looks up she continues "Are you jealous Liv?" It wasn't meant to come out as a joke.

Olivia was indeed jealous but she was never going to admit it. "No, of course not. We've only had one date. You can leave if you want to" she says a little annoyed.

Amanda sighs heavily "Look Liv, I know we've only been on one date but like I said last night, I want there to be more" she admits. "I'm not going anywhere" she smiles as the waitress comes out to bring their food.

They ate in relative silence. Tried making small talk but this time it was uncomfortable and awkward.

Olivia was relieved when she heard her phone ringing, picking up she answers "Benson, Wait? What? I love him with all of my heart captain. Of course I want to see him. Okay. It's fine cap. Tell him I love him too. See you soon" hanging up, she doesn't notice the tears threatening to fall from Amanda's eyes again "Amanda, I've got to go"

Amanda nods "I heard. It's fine Olivia. Go"

"Do you want me to drop you off?"

"No, it's not far can walk"

"Okay I'll call you later. Bye" Olivia says reaching for her jacket, placing enough money on the table for both meals and heading out the door.

Amanda had only heard one side of the phone call. _She loves him. Who is he?_ Amanda thought to herself feeling her heart break.

**A/N Hmmmm Who do you think she loves? Who is this guy the captain is calling her in for? Let me know what you guys think… Read and Review…Continue or nah?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the SVU characters used in this story. All credit goes to Dick Wolf

ENJOY this chapter.

Chapter 6

Grabbing her jacket off the back of her seat, Amanda sighs as she gets up pulling her jacket on. She heads out of the now full café to head back to her apartment. Arriving she shrugs off her jacket, slips out of her shoes. She makes her way into her lounge. Turning the tv on, flicking through the channels. Finally giving up and switching the tv off. She allows herself to cry as she thinks about the morning she's just had. Just over an hour ago she was standing in her living room kissing a certain brunette detective. She only heard one side of the conversation and she can't believe she actually thought she could be happy. Pushing that thought from her mind, She continued to play that phone conversation in her mind

_'I love him with all of my heart captain. Of course I want to see him. Okay. It's fine cap. Tell him I love him too. See you soon'_

Amanda could still hear the joy in Olivia's voice as she said it. Her mind had automatically gone to Elliot Stabler, she didn't know the man but she had heard stories. Her cries had now turned into sobs.

Meanwhile Olivia is in her car heading to the precinct to see the captain. She hesitates as she steps out and heads inside. Stepping out of the elevator she is immediately greeted with someone launching at her, holding onto her for dear life "Olivia, I've missed you"

She hugs him tightly "I've missed you too"

Olivia sat with her captain, talking and discussing what this means. What was going to happen. Leaving his office almost two hours later. She runs her hands through her hair and pulls out her phone texting the blonde.

**_Hey Amanda, I'm done. You free? – Liv _**

Hearing her phone buzz, Amanda pulled it to her and reading the message and replying

**_NO – Rollins_**

Olivia sighs reading the message. _What did I do?_ She thought to herself

**_Are you okay Amanda? – Liv_**

**_FINE – Rollins_**

**_I want to see you. Can I come over? – Liv_**

**_NOT HOME – Rollins_**

**_sFine. See you – Liv_**

Olivia sighs heavily. She knows she had feelings for the blonde pretty much since she met her. There was something about the younger woman that kept Olivia captivated. They may have only had two dates, if you could even call running out on breakfast a second date. She knew getting to know the blonde much better the night before was only making her fall for the blonde even more. She was scared, actually petrified. Not being able to handle it she picked up her phone and dials the all familiar number of the younger detective

"Rollins" she answers not even bothering to check the caller i.d

"Amanda"

"Liv?"

"Yeah it's me sweetie. I just wanted to check up on you. Your texts were making me worry"

"I'm fine Olivia"

"Amanda, what's wrong honey?" she doesn't even realise she used a term of endearment. It fell from her lips naturally and she liked it.

"Olivia, I've been thinking, I don't think this is working"

"What are you talking about?" Olivia says trying to blink back tears. She knows what this is but she doesn't want to admit it.

"I mean us, we're not working. We are done Olivia" Amanda says hanging up the phone.

Amanda is bawling her eyes out over a glass of whiskey and some good ol' country music.

Meanwhile Olivia finally lets her tears slide down her cheeks. This felt like someone ripped her heart out and stomped on it. She didn't know what a heartbreak felt like. Well not this kind of heartbreak. She heads to her kitchen, setting a glass on her bench and reaching for the vodka.

"Olivia" she hears "are you okay?"

She nods her head, still crying "I'm sorry" She continuously rubs at her eyes as her phone chimes a text message.

**_I LOVE YOU OLIVIA BENSON – unknown_**

**_WTF? Who is this? – Liv_**

**_I LOVE YOU BUT YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE – unknown_**

**_YEAH I do. Bye – Liv_**

Olivia drops to the floor, on her knees crying hysterically. She lost the one person she felt comfortable with, the one person she thought she could see a future with, the one person that could make her happy. This is why Olivia Benson didn't do relationships, she was scared of being hurt like this. She needed to see the blonde. She called out to her guest wiping at her tears "C'mon, we're going for a drive"

They leave her apartment together. She heads to Amanda's apartment. Arriving she says "wait here, I won't be long" He nods.

She gets in the elevator, straightening herself out hoping she doesn't look too bad. She gets to Amanda's door, knocks gently and steps out of view of the peephole. She hears quiet sobs and the blonde making her way to the door.

Amanda can't see who it is so she opens the door to a tearful Olivia

"Olivia, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you Amanda"

"Well you've seen me. You can go now" she says trying to close the door but failing.

"Please, I just want to talk" she says, her voice breaking.

"Fine" Amanda steps aside. They head to sit on the couch "What do you want Olivia?"

Liv sighs "Amanda, I don't know what I did to make you not want to be with me anymore but I'm sorry"

Amanda looks up at her noticing her swollen and red eyes. _Has she really been crying _she thought to herself. She hesitates before answering "Your phone call this morning, who was the cap talking about?"

Olivia's head snaps up and she realises what has brought them to this point. "Amanda I can explain" she says reaching for the blonde but the blonde pulls away. She reaches into her pocket to pull out her phone, sending a quick text asking the person to come up and giving him Amanda's address. She sits waiting nervously until there's a knock on the door. She flashes Amanda a smile before opening the door "Amanda this is…..

**A/N So I see there was a few guesses in the reviews. What are you guys thinking so far? Should I continue or not? Let me know what you guys think**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the SVU characters used in this story. All credit goes to Dick Wolf

A/N Okay guys I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and pm's. It means a lot to me that you are all enjoying this story. On that note, NO I will not be bringing Elliot into this story to confess his love for Olivia. I'm not an EO shipper. I don't disregard them, I just don't ship it. Well without further ado ENJOY the next chapter.

Chapter 7

_"Amanda this is….."_

"Amanda this is….. Calvin Arliss, Calvin this is Detective Amanda Rollins"

Extending his hand to shake the blondes. Calvin's eyes travel up and down the blondes body, smirk on his face "Nice to meet you Detective"

She takes the hand offered "Likewise" turning back to Olivia, "what is this?"

"Can we sit?" She asks hopefully.

"Look Olivia, I can't do this okay"

"No Amanda, sweetie please don't do this, please give me a chance to make this right"

"I can't Liv" she says opening the door for the two to leave. As Olivia walks past, the blonde stops her, spins her around to capture the brunette's lips in her own. Feeling the brunettes tears on her own cheeks, she breaks the kiss gently she whispers in her ear "I love you Olivia Benson"

Olivia looks up at the blonde and nods walking out the door. She can't say it back, yes she loves Amanda, hell she fell for that woman but saying those 3 or 4 words would only serve to make things worse. Knowing the feeling is mutual but not able to be with that person is the worst feeling she has ever felt.

Amanda's phone rings, she races to answer "Rollins. Yes cap. Sure. Okay I'll be there in 20. Okay. Bye" Sighing she gets dressed and heads to work. They caught a case.

She walks into the precinct to find Fin standing with Cragen "Amanda, hi"

"Hey guys. What we got?"

"Just this…" Cragen says handing her a stack of papers

"What… What is this?" She asks looking up at them with tears welling in her eyes.

Cragen sighs heavily "I was going to call Liv but I thought you'd want this case"

"Thanks cap but what the hell is going on?"

"Amanda your sister Kim was raped"

"What? Oh my God no no no no no no this can't be happening" she lets out in between breaths "Please… God… No"

Fin rushes to her side "Manda, honey we're gonna catch the bastard who did this okay"

"No I should have protected her Fin, I need to see her. Where is she?"

"Uhhh Mercy" Cragen replies

Now on her feet, heading out Fin on tow. On the way to the hospital the drive is quiet, no talking just faint sniffs as Amanda let her tears fall freely.

Arriving at the hospital she wipes her tears away heading to the front desk "I'm Detective Amanda and this is Detective Tutuola, we're here to see Kimberly Rollins" she says as she flashes her badge.

"Of course, right this way" They follow as the nurse leads them back to Kim's room. At the door Fin nods allowing Amanda to go into see her sister.

"Kim?" she questions walking over to her bed "Kim?"

Kim stirs and slowly tries to sit up "Mandy? Is that you?"

"Yeah Kim it's me" she replies taking her sisters hand in her own.

"What happened Mandy?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out honey. I'll be right back"

Amanda gets up and heads to the door to talk to Fin asking him not to call or text Olivia but to her surprise he already had. He knows Amanda needs Olivia now more than ever. Amanda returns to her sister.

"Now Kim I need you tell me what happened"

"I don't remember Mandy"

"Well can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"Getting off the bus, I came to see you Mandy"

"Is that it?"

"Yeah"

Just then the nurse walks back in, "Detective do you have a minute?" Amanda nods and heads to where Fin is standing. "Well it looks like she was drugged, assaulted and rape, the kit came back with positive"

"Okay can we get those results sent to out lab?" The nurse nods her response "Thank you"

Just then Olivia rushes in "Amanda, Fin what happened?"

Amanda looks up at her, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall now. Having Olivia right here made Amanda feel safe. She allowed herself to break down. Olivia bent down to comfort the younger woman but Amanda pulled back "NO Olivia what are you even doing here?" she snaps.

Olivia took a step back "I'm here for you Amanda"

"NO leave me the hell alone Olivia"

"Okay" she says, her voice breaking "If that's what you want"

She turns to walk out of the hospital but as she does so she walks right into a street fight.

**A/N Okay let me know what you guys think? I've read so many Rolivia stories and it's mostly Amanda that gets hurt so I thought I'd do something different. Oh My God did you guys watch the new episode. Captain Cragen has officially finished. I'm so SAD. Anyway R/R Next chapter we will explore why Amanda is closing off from Olivia and what happens when she tries to protect the blonde..**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the SVU characters used in this story. All credit goes to Dick Wolf

A/N Okay guys enough beating around the bush.

Chapter 8

Later that evening Amanda heads back to the precinct after having been with her sister most of the day. Not allowed to stay she left the hospital. She didn't want to leave her baby sister lying there all alone but she knew she had to.

Arriving at the precinct, she walks in to find everyone busy with the case. She knows how hard they work in general but there was just something different when it was family. "Okay guys let's get some dinner" Olivia almost shouts as she notices Amanda sit down at her desk. Amanda notices the few scrapes on Olivia's face but decided now was not the time to bring it up.

"Okay won't be long" Fin says heading towards the door dragging both Munch and Nick with him. Soon enough they were gone.

Olivia walks over to the blonde's desk "Amanda, how is she doing?" she says in a gentle and warm tone.

Amanda looks over at her and sighs "she's doing fine Olivia" she spat back. Rubbing her hands over her face. She leans forward putting her face in her hands "I'm sorry Liv, I didn't mean to snap"

Olivia nods and pulls the younger detective into a warm embrace "It's okay Amanda" She feels the blonde shaking her head "Really Amanda, it's okay"

Amanda looks up to Olivia, their lips mere inches away from each other. Olivia looks down as the younger woman reaches up to press their lips together "mmmmmm" she moans. Breaking the kiss she takes the older womans hand "I think I need to explain a few things Liv" Olivia nods "Dinner?" Amanda asks hesitantly

"Okay, let's go" She replies as she pulls out her phone to send a quick text to Fin saying

**_I'm taking Amanda to get some food. - Liv_**

Fin knows Amanda needed to eat but also that both woman needed to talk. He replies

**_Almost finished Liv, we'll be heading back to the precinct soon. - Fin _**

Now at a restaurant just a few blocks from the precinct. Both woman settle into a booth in the back corner. After ordering their meals and drinks, they turn to look at each other.

"Look Amanda, I know that breakfast must have been a shock when you heard me on the phone with the captain. I didn't really think anything of it until you pointed it out to me. I know what that must have sounded like –"

She was cut off "It hurt Olivia more than you'll ever know. Hearing you say you love him with all your heart. I didn't know it was a boy. I thought maybe Elliot was back" she trailed off

"Hey! Elliot and I were only ever partners Amanda" she replies taking her hand

"But you wanted more, didn't you?"

"Okay Amanda I admit I did have feelings for him but I would never do that to Kathy or the kids"

Amanda nods flipping her hand to intertwine her fingers with the other Detectives. "I respect you for that Liv. Anyway I need to explain" she says causing Olivia to snap her head up

"Amanda you don't have to"

"Yeah I do Liv. You have a right to know"

Olivia nods "Okay, go on"

The waitress brings out their food and they eat and carry on talking.

"In Atlanta I was in love. I met Amy when I was 22 fresh out of the force. I gave her every part of me. I loved her so much I thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life with her. I proposed to her when I was 25, she accepted"

"Okay so what happened?"

"The whole time we were together she was cheating on me" her voice breaks at the confession.

"I'm sorry Amanda"

"That's not the worst part. She was cheating on me with my best friend David. He and I went to school together. Once we split up I thought I could handle staying there but I couldn't. It hurt to see her with him. They were happy"

"Come here sweetie" Olivia says moving to the other side and opening her arms for the younger woman. Inside her blood was boiling, on the outside she looked calm "I'm so sorry Amanda"

"And then at work, the guys in my unit were such assholes. Always hitting on me and then one night we had a few drinks to celebrate and one of them took it too far"

"Oh my God Amanda. Were you?" She couldn't even finish her question.

"No I wasn't raped but I was assaulted. I reported it but it didn't go anywhere. I put in for a transfer and well here I am"

"Yes, yes here you are"

"You see Olivia when I heard that phone call, my heart broke. I thought you were leaving me for a man like Amy did"

"Oh honey, I'm not leaving you for a man. Actually I'm not leaving you at all" she quickly corrected. She pulled away looking the blonde dead in the eye "Amanda Rollins, I love you. I am in love with you"

Tears of joy stream down Amanda's face "Oh my God I have waited to hear that for so long. I am in love with you too Liv"

Olivia cups her cheeks and brings the blonde in for a fiery, passionate kiss before responding "We better get back and go over your sister's case again"

"Thank you for well for this" she gestures to the table.

"You are welcome. Now let's go"

**A/N So they are officially together now. Yay. But what's happening with Calvin? What happens to Kim? R/R**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the SVU characters used in this story. All credit goes to Dick Wolf.

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Been kind of all over the place since last weeks episode. Cragen left and some idiots shot at Zara.. I figured today be as good a day to update being Mariska's birthday. Not the best chapter. Sorry and without further ado…. ENJOY

Chapter 9

Both ladies walk back into the precinct, smiles on their faces. Fin staring at the board desperately trying to figure out Kim's case for Amanda's sake. She's apart of the squad, therefore she's family.

Nick on the other hand is typing rapidly, searching similar M.O's in and near the area Kim was found. "I've got something" At the sound of that, they all look up as if to tell him to continue. "Same M.O, same area. Another young woman who lives in Queens"

"Let's go" Olivia says to Nick and then turns to Amanda "I've got this sweetie"

"Thanks Liv"

2 hours later Olivia and Nick both walk back into the precinct with who everyone suspects is their rapist and leads him into interrogation room 1.

"Why did you rape her?" Nick asks holding up a photo of Kim.

"I didn't"

"Yes you did you son of a bitch. We have a witness"

"Fine, I did it. So what. She wanted it"

Another 2 hours later their perp was heading to central booking being arraigned the following day.

"Liv, can we talk a sec?"

"Sure Manda, what's up?"

"I've got to go back to Atlanta for a bit. Take Kim home and make sure she's okay"

"Oh" she replies a little disappointed "When do you leave?"

"Kim gets out tomorrow afternoon so probably then."

"Okay well can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Of course you can Liv" she smiles

"Okay I'll pick you up at 7"

"Okay" Amanda replies and gets up to leave "Thank you guys" she says to the rest of the squad on her way out. Going to go see Kim, stay with her until her date tonight.

7pm Olivia arrives at Amanda's apartment to pick her up. "Hey honey you look beautiful" Olivia says as Amanda opens her door.

"You look great too Liv"

"Thanks. Let's go"

In the car, Amanda couldn't understand why it looked like they were heading to Liv's apartment "Where are we going?"

"My place, I cooked you dinner"

"Calvin?"

"He's out with a few of his old friends."

"Okay"

Arriving at Olivia's apartment, they head into her apartment building and up the stairs to her apartment. Upon the door opening for her Amanda gasps at the site. Candles lit, lights dim, food ready, wine resting in the cooler, glasses ready. "Oh my God Liv, it's so beautiful"

Olivia takes her hand and leans in slightly to whisper in her ear "Just like you" and places a gentle kiss on her cheek "C'mon"

They eat in relative silence, enjoying their meals and the company of each other.

Olivia flicks the remote to the stereo and a bit of a love song comes on, "may I have this dance beautiful?"

Amanda takes the offered hand "Of course"

They stand swaying their hips in sync with each other and the music. As the third song comes to a finish Amanda looks up into the brown orbs she's found herself getting lost in from time to time and then leans up to place a gentle but passionate kiss on the brunette's lips. Olivia deepens the kiss and with the lightest flick of her tongue teasing the blonde's lower lip begging for entrance. She moans softly in satisfaction when the blonde opens her mouth. Both desperate for air, they break the kiss gently resting their foreheads against each other, panting. Olivia moves down and starts to place wet kisses along Amanda's neck, tracing her jaw. Nipping and sucking her pulse point. Amanda tilts her head to the side giving her better access and running her hands under the brunette detective's top.

"mmmmm Manda you taste mmmmm"

Amanda giggles and pulls her up to claim her lips once again with her own…..

A/N Okay guys, let me know what you guys think? R/R Oh and thank you for all the comments, follows and faves. I love you guys. Oh a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Mariska Hargitay! Love you darlin


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the SVU characters used in this story. All credit goes to Dick Wolf.

A/N Hey guys well just wanted to apologise for the wait of this update.. I've just been fangirling lol.. If you haven't read the child no one wanted, you should.. It's one of my fave fics.. It is an A/O(Cabenson) fic.. Okay enough rambling, now to get back to the story lol ENJOY

Chapter 10

Amanda wakes up in Olivia's arms, they never made love, Olivia gave her so much more than just her body, she gave her intimacy. Holding her, reassuring her and simply just loving her. Amanda leans down and places a gentle kiss to the brunette's temple. This simple gesture stirs the other woman.

As Olivia slowly opens her eye's she is met with the biggest smile she has seen in such a long time "Morning beautiful"

"Morning Liv" was the sheepish reply she got. "How about I make breakfast while you get ready for work?"

"Sounds great" comes the reply from the brunette as she places a kiss on the other womans lips as she gets up and makes her way towards the shower.

15 minutes later Olivia is out of the shower, changed and now combing her hair. In the mirror she stares blankly at herself, more captivated by the aroma throughout the house. Brought out of her trance by the blonde beauty's voice.

"Liv, babe breakfast is ready"

"Coming, thanks" was the reply. Internally smiling at the term of endearment Amanda had just used. She makes her way into the dining room and kisses the blonde deeply. "Thank you for doing this Amanda"

The blonde gives her body a full once over and smiles "No problem babe"

As they settle to enjoy and eat their breakfast, the brunette hesitantly looks up and gives the blonde a somewhat shy smile biting her lower lip

"Something on your mind Liv?" the blonde asks

"Umm yeah I'm gonna miss you. How long are you going for?"

Amanda stands up and immediately walks around and envelopes the brunette in a warm embrace "Not long Liv, just a week or two" Olivia nods into the other woman's neck where she's buried her head. "You ready to go Liv?"

"Yeah" she replies picking up her gun, badge and keys. Leaning in and giving the blonde a chaste kiss. "I'll see you when you get back Manda. Call me as soon as you land"

"I will babe. Oh and Liv?"

Turning at the sound of her name "Yeah?"

"I'm going to miss you too" the blonde replies.

Outside they go their separate ways. Amanda heads home to pack while Olivia is heading into work.

Walking into the precinct the brunette detective is greeted with warm smiles and Munch's usual sarcasm. "Morning to you too" she says waving them all off and heading for her desk. "Anything new?"

"No" was the answer she received and sighed with relief. Amanda was going to Atlanta and that was all that was really on her mind. She didn't want the blonde beauty to go but she knew Kim needed her.

Meanwhile Amanda arrived at her apartment in record time. She found a suitcase and just started throwing clothes in it. She wasn't worried about what she was throwing in, she was just eager to get her sister settled back in at home and return to New York. Atlanta held some very sacred memories for her. Memories she didn't want to revisit. As she gathered her toiletries, stuffed them in her suitcase. She was heading out her door when her phone buzzed letting her know she had a new message. Smiling when she seen Liv flash across her screen.

**_Thinking of you, please stay safe. Love you – Liv_**

**_I will. Love you too xx – Rollins_**

Amanda heads for the hospital room to pick up Kim. Making their way to the airport in pretty much silence. Stealing glances of each other. None of them know what to say to the other so they settle for silence. Arriving at the airport, they quickly check in and board there plane. Both woman had decided to sleep during their flight.

Arriving in Atlanta, Amanda pulled out her phone to send a quick message to Olivia.

**_Just arrived babe. Will call later tonight. I miss you already – Rollins_**

Olivia smiles as her phone buzzed

**_Aw I miss you too Manda - Liv_**

Amanda and Kim hail a cab and head home to their mother's house.

Upon arriving their is a surprise guest for Amanda…..

A/N Okay sorry guys. I've been super excited these past few days because of a possible Benson baby running around. I've been fangirling. Well who do you think is this surprise guest and what do they want? Let me know what you guys are thinking? Love you guys


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the SVU characters used in this story. All credit goes to Dick Wolf.

A/N Hey guys, sorry it's taking me so long between these updates. I lost the story and I've been trying to get it back. Then with that last episode, Liv took that test and it was negative. It bummed me out. On a happier note though if you haven't already go read 'Chance of Me' and 'Chance on Us' by dragonspirit. They're Rolivia stories but they're amazing. I love them! Anyway ENJOY

Chapter 11

LAST TIME

_Upon arriving there is a surprise guest for Amanda….._

Amanda stopped in the driveway, hoisting her gun from the holster, opening the door, calling over her shoulder "STAY IN THE CAR KIM AND LOCK THE DOORS" Not bothering to wait for a reply, she slowly makes her way towards the house. Upon entering the home, she notices the door has slightly come off its hinges. She creeps up and finds herself face to face with the man that had assaulted her on the job before she transferred to Manhattan. "What are you doing here Ben?"

He gives her a once over "I heard you were bringing Kim back Manda and I wanted to see you"

The blonde snorts "Whatever Ben"

He looks at her gun aimed at her mother "Still as feisty as ever Mandy"

"Don't you all me that" she retorts

"Last time I checked, I make the decisions, got it?" He asked pulling the mother in front of him.

She sighs heavily "Yes, fine"

"Good. Now drop your gun Manda and kick it over here towards me"

She nods and does as she's told "What do you want Ben?"

"You left me Manda. Why?" he asked with a sincere tone.

"You assaulted me Ben, I didn't want what you did to me" she replies with tears brimming in her eyes.

"No I didn't. I loved you honey, I still do"

"Ben, please let my mom go. She has nothing to do with this"

He looks around as if thinking things over "Okay, I'll go get Kim and then you and I are leaving"

She nods watching him drag her mother out with a gun pointed to her head. Mentally kicking herself for leaving her phone in the car. He already had the main power switched off.

Meanwhile back at the 1-6

The squad is working on DD5's as it's a slow day. Sure there were cases but they were pretty much open and closed.

Olivia sat there staring at her computer screen, smile on her face just thinking how she ever got this lucky. She was in love with a beautiful woman. Calvin was back living with her. _Life can't get any better she _thought to herself.

Back in Georgia, Amanda had left her mom and Kim at home. They panicked. Turning on the power. They didn't know what to do, who to call. Ben was a cop and he took Amanda hostage.

In the back seat of the car Amanda managed to pull out her phone and send a text message

**_Don't ring or text me. I will ring you later. Love you xx – Rollins_**

After sending that message, she quickly put the phone back in her pocket. 2 hours when they arrived at their destination, she gasped. They were at a beach house in the middle of nowhere. She had thoughts running all through her head. Trying to figure out the best possible way to get out of this alive. She had no plan as yet.

He yanked her out of the car and was pulling her towards the little beach house. She didn't put up much fight. He had a gun to her head and had tied her arms behind her back. As they got inside he knocked her over the head rendering her unconscious.

MEANWHILE AT THE 1-6

The squad had caught a major case. Serial rapist who was torturing, raping then killing young girls. Olivia, Nick, Fin and Munch had been working this case non stop.

Olivia just disregarded the fact that Amanda had said that she'd ring and hadn't yet. She brought it down to, she must be tired. In all honesty if Amanda did ring she wouldn't be able to talk for long. They were just to busy. She did feel a little unsettled though, her stomach was turning and her gut was telling her to ring Amanda. She didn't though because the blonde had specifically asked her not to.

Back in Atlanta

Amanda was starting to stir, the sun was starting to rise and he mentally cursed herself for sleeping this long

"Ah you're awake. Finally" He said with a smirk playing at his lips.

She glanced around the room, taking in her surroundings. He had her tied up to a pole on the left side of the living room.

He walked over to her slowly starting to undo the buttons on his blouse after setting the gun down. Then he moved on to his jeans zipper and button and slowly let them drop from his hips.

"Please Ben, you don't have to do this" Amanda says tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yes Manda, I've missed you. You don't get to just take off like you did"

"I transferred Ben. There's a difference. I didn't just up and leave" she told him rapidly blinking to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh really?" He says taking her face in his hands and slowly moves in to kiss her.

"Yes" she replies pulling back "Untie me Ben and I will do whatever you want me to"

He looks around and stands thinking things over in his head "Okay, don't pull anything stupid Manda. I won't hesitate to kill you"

"I know and I won't" she says.

He unties her from the pole and she slowly stands up looking at him.

BACK AT THE MOMS HOUSE

Kim and her mother had called the local precinct to see if Ben was at work. No he wasn't and had today and tomorrow off. They hadn't slept. Texting and Ringing Amanda's phone all night but nothing. Amanda had it on silent.

BACK AT THE BEACH HOUSE

As Amanda was standing she noticed her blouse was unbuttoned and her tank had risen up a little. She had a plan and had to make sure she executed it correctly knowing she only has one chance at this. She slowly undid her belt buckle and slid it out from her jeans, just as his jaw dropped she struck him with it causing him to stumble back and she ran from the house. Grateful that he had left the keys in the car.

She jumped in, started the car as he came running out, he was shooting at her. She slammed her foot on the accelerator trying to get away from him as fast as possible. Once she was out on the road, she slowed down and headed back to her mothers house.

Upon arriving her mother and Kim ran outside to greet her. All she had was a couple bruises and scratches on her face. Other than that she seemed fine. After having lunch she decided she'd go up, have a shower then call Olivia.

Dialing Olivia's number

"Can I call you back?" and without waiting for an answer she hung up the phone. Olivia was in interrogation with a suspect but how was Amanda suppose to know that.

Amanda pushed redial and Olivia let it go to voicemail. They events of earlier that day and the day before finally catching up on her, she speaks trying to control the tears that are falling unsuccessfully

"Liiiiv, I'm sorry" she choked out through tears "I love you Olivia Benson" she says as she starts to sob. "I'm sorry" and with that she hangs up the phone.

Finishing the interrogation Olivia walks out and pulls her phone out to call Amanda but realises she has a missed call and voicemail from the blonde. She decides to check that first. Upon listening to the message, she gasps and lets the tears fall from her eyes. The blondes voice over the voicemail sounds broken. She immediately tries to ring the blonde but gets no answer…..

A/N Thanks for all the reviews on this story guys.. I like reading them.. Feel free to let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the SVU characters used in this story. All credit goes to Dick Wolf.

A/N Sorry guys for not updating this sooner. We have another chapter in Atlanta or maybe a couple then we will get to some happy and fluffy stuff k. Please hang in there. Thank you for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them. Thanks for the new follows guys. Anyways Livsgirl has some great stories if y'all want to check them out! Here's the next chapter! ENJOY

Chapter 12

Olivia threw her coat over her arm, pressing redial on her phone to try Amanda's cell again but again no answer. Lightly cursing herself as she didn't think to get Kim's number or the home number. "I'm done, heading home" she calls over her shoulder making her way out of the precinct.

In her car heading towards her apartment building, pulling to a stop at the lights. She sighs running her hands through her hair and with a split second decision changes her destination. Instead of heading straight home she decides that she needs to get to the airport and on the first plane to Atlanta. The very disturbing voicemail she received from her girlfriend left her more concerned than ever. Sending a quick text to Fin saying

**_I'm heading to Atlanta. I need to check on Amanda. Text me Kim's details – Liv_**

**_Liv, I'm sure she's fine – Fin_**

**_No she ain't. She left a message on my voicemail. I have to go see her – Liv_**

**_Ok. I'll have those details before you land and Liv? – Fin_**

**_Yeah? – Liv_**

**_Make sure she's ok and give her our love – Fin_**

**_I will. Thanks man. I owe you – Liv_**

She sighed once again slipping her phone into her pocket. Her flight was booked and very soon she would be boarding. She didn't know what happened, all she knew is that she needed to be with her girlfriend.

After boarding and taking her seat Olivia tried to get some much needed rest trying to keep her strength up but failed immensely.

Looking up as she realised they were about to land. Running her hand over her face, she couldn't help the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't tell you what was wrong but she could sense something was up and it only got worse when they landed and she was off the plane.

Pulling her phone out, turning it on. Fin kept to his word and she had the details she needed. She quickly dialled the Kim's number.

"Hello" came the sleepy mumble over the phone.

"Kim?" the brunette questioned.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Olivia. Where's Amanda?"

Kim sits up and rubs her eyes "Oh Manda's here. She told me she rang you"

Olivia sighs heavily "Yeah Kim she did but I couldn't talk. Can you give the phone to Amanda?"

"Uhh yeah hold on" she replies as she gets up, making her way towards the bedroom her sister is in "Manda? Manda honey phone"

"Who is it?" the blonde mumbles

"It's Olivia"

The blonde sits up quickly trying to contain her smile as she takes the phone from Kim and waves her off causing her sister to laugh and leave the room.

"Liv?"

The brunette hailed a cab and was now on her way to where the blonde was using the address that Fin had texted over to her. "Hey baby. I'm sorry that I couldn't talk earlier, I was with a perp"

Amanda sighs "I figured Liv, it's okay"

"No baby it's not. I got your message. Are you okay?"

"Yeah Liv I'm fine. Oh hey you're driving or in a car?" the blonde questions curiously.

"Yeah baby I am. I have to see someone special"

"Oh. Okay. Well is it a victim or someone for your case? Are you working right now?

"No baby I'm not working right now" she answers honestly as the cab pulls up to the destination. Paying the driver, she gets out and walks up to the door. "I gotta go baby. I'll talk to you later. I love you" Without waiting for a reply Olivia hung up the phone and knocked on the door gently.

Amanda jumped back at the sound of someone knocking on the door but Kim and her mother were now awake drinking their morning coffee. Kim walked to the door, checking through the peephole and unlocking the door and opening it when she realised it was Olivia.

Olivia put her finger to her mouth so Kim understood that Amanda didn't in fact know she was there. Kim pointed to the bedroom that Amanda was using and the brunette headed toward the room quietly. She knocked on the door gently

"Go away" came the response of the blonde through her cries

Opening the door, Olivia stepped into the bedroom and closed the door. She gently took a seat on the bed next to Amanda who still had her head buried in the pillows. "Manda, honey?"

Amanda pulled away from the pillow silently hoping this wasn't a dream "Liv?"

"Yeah honey, it's me"

Amanda quickly crawled into Olivia's lap and held onto her for dear life. Olivia's arms instinctively wrapped around the fragile blonde ad a protective and soothing manner. "It's okay baby. I'm here"

Amanda continued to grip onto Olivia and started crying into her shoulder. "It was horrible Liv" Amanda choked out through her cries.

"What was honey? What happened?" the brunette detective asked

"When me and Kim arrived, Ben was here and had my mother at gunpoint. I managed to get him to take me instead. He took me to some beach house/cabin thing. I was so scared. He beat me, I thought he was gonna rape me and kill me. All I could think about was you" Amanda states as her cries turn into sobs

"It's okay honey. I'm here and he will never hurt you" She said understanding that the blonde didn't want to talk anymore. "I love you baby"

"I love you too Liv, more than you know"…..

A/N Okay so let me know what you guys think? Shall I continue or not?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the SVU characters used in this story. All credit goes to Dick Wolf

A/N I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this update out. I've been dealing with some things and it's not been easy. Please leave a review and let me know your favourite Rolivia stories so I can check them out. Well here is the next chapter. ENJOY

Chapter 13

Olivia lay in bed with Amanda snuggled into her body. Her arms wrapped protectively around the blonde. The brunette is thinking over everything Amanda had told her. She was furious not only because it happened but also because she wasn't there to protect her.

As Amanda started to stir the brunette leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the blondes forehead and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Now fully awake the blonde smiles sheepishly "Morning Liv, did you sleep?"

"Morning beautiful and not really. I just wanted to hold you"

"Thank you Olivia, you don't know what that means to me"

Olivia just nods in response. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah sure" the blonde replies "Where to?"

"Well actually I was hoping you could tell me. I don't really know Atlanta"

Amanda blushes and says "Right" with a slight giggle.

2 hours later after breakfast the brunette took the blonde back to her mothers house hoping to just cuddle with her. Just spending quality time with each other could be what they both need. The closeness, the bond and the love they feel from just being near each other is what Amanda craved. Her body needing to feel safe and loved again.

Arriving home they realized no one was home so they sat cuddled up together on the couch watching nothing particular just enjoying each other.

They were both startled when Olivia's phone rang, she sighed slipped it out of her pocket

"Hello"

"Hey Liv how is she?" Fin asked concerned about the blonde.

"She's okay"

"Right, don't sound so convincing Liv"

"Oh sorry, she's had a tough time but she's gonna be okay"

"Well let her know I'm here for her"

"I will, thanks Fin"

"Alright and Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Look after her?"

"You know I will. Bye"

"Bye babygirl" he said and she hung up the phone

"Fin. What did he want?" Amanda asked

"He knew I was coming, he wanted to check up on you. He said he's there for you"

She nods hesitantly "I know, thanks"

"Well what should we do?"

"I don't really know. I'm not in the mood to go out Liv"

"That's fine Manda. Movie?"

"Yeah sure, what movie you wanna watch?"

"You pick"

Amanda picked a movie, popped it in the dvd player and snuggled up to Olivia once again. She was happy to be in the brunette's arms because she felt safe. Not even 10 minutes into the movie Olivia noticed that blonde's breathing had evened out and was now asleep. The brunette stopped the movie, turned the t.v off, picked up the blonde and headed for the room.

Amanda started to stir in the brunette's arms "sssshhhh it's okay Manda, we're gonna lie down in bed. You need to rest"

"mmmmm" Amanda moaned as she lightly kissed Olivia's neck

Olivia gasped upon feeling Amanda's lips on her neck "Manda honey"

"hmmmmm" the blonde replied in her sleep.

"I'm gonna lay you down first okay"

"Okay. Thanks Liv"

"No worries"

They lay tangled in each other, Both woman sleeping…..

A/N Okay so I know it's really short, sorry again. But I will try to update this story more.. Please review. Let me know what you think. Continue or nah? Next chapter we may see a Ben and Olivia disputde


End file.
